Vampire's Lullaby
by KKEL.rocks
Summary: Teenagers on a Spring Break to a lake. Fun right? Wrong. Students are disappearing. What's going on! R&R please. Written by Keira and Lexus


It was late and the night was cloudless. Little stars glittered around a small, sliver of a moon, which outlined the small leaves that signaled the coming of the summer. But, even in the late hours, a large white bus winded up the twisted road that lead to Lake **_NAME!!_**. This bus, full of teenagers, was on their way to celebrate the starting of a new quarter with a spring break field trip. The time was about midnight when the following events took place.

The bus was mainly quiet, given that it was midnight and most people are asleep at this time. There weren't very many people on the bus; just a couple teachers sleeping in the front, and a handful of teen-aged kids toward the back.

"Shhhh, Tristan." A female voice hissed from the very back of the bus. There, 3 kids crouched behind the seats, peering over only to examine the two people in the seats in front of him. There were only two in these seats; a girl with long brown hair and a boy with spiky brown hair. They were both sleeping.

The kids in the very back were messing with something that looked like a pair of head-phones. Two of them kneeled on the ground, while another sat on the bus-seat behind them.

"Don't turn it up yet." Another girl ordered to a boy next to her. She had long black hair that was pulled back in a lose pony-tail.

The boy had black hair that hung in his eyes, but he had a coy smile on his lips as he took the headphones in his hands, and stretched them out. He took something that looked like an mp3 player out of his pocket and handed it to a girl who was sitting one the seat behind him. This girl had shorter blonde hair that had random streaks of red.

Then, the boy proceeded to stand up and gently place the headphones on the ears of the boy who was sleeping in front of him.

"Now!" He laughed. When he said it, the girl behind him turned up the mp3 to its loudest setting.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" the boy in front hissed waking up. He ripped the headphones off making them drop to the floor. Still the music played on.

"It worked!" Jamie high-fived the girl with the mp3 player in her hand. "We are too good, Sami."

Tristan laughed as he picked up the headphones. "I thought of it though."

The boy in front of them was playing around with his ears. "I think I lost my hearing…" he repeated to no one. The girl sitting next to him began to stir. "Go back to sleep." she hissed.

The boy turned and glared at the two girls and boy behind him. "What the hell?! Why'd you do that?"

Jamie smiled slyly but didn't say a word. Tristan looked at Sami then Jamie then at the boy. "If you must know…" Sami put a finger over her mouth giving Tristan the sign to shut up. "You know what. We're trying to sleep. Can you please be quit Skyler?" Tristan snapped.

Sami and Jamie gave the spikey haired boy the don't-piss-us-off-cuz-we-are-really-tired look. Tristan laid back and closed his eyes. The two girls did the same, waiting for the boy to turn back around. "What?… Aww never mind." the boy mumbled turning back around. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Just as he was starting to drift off again: "Skyler Hopkins!" an elderly voice cracked. Skyler opened his green eyes to see his core teacher, Mrs Barnette, standing, angrily, above him.

Skyler's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"People are sleeping young man!" Mrs. Barnette scowled.

"But..but I.." Skyler looked over the seat at the people sitting behind him. Tistan was obviously faking; his arms and legs sprawled out in awkward positions on the seat. Sami and Jamie were crunched into one seat, and Sami was trying not to smile as the old teacher scolded Skyler. Jamie elbowed her and she fell silent. Skyler looked back at Mrs Barnette.

"As I was saying, Mr. Hopkins. Your classmates are trying to sleep. " She said, as she motioned over to three other kids who were sitting across the pathway from Skyler and his sister. They too were faking sleep.

"I would appreciate it, Skyler. If next time, you thought of others before using such...foul laungage." She gave him the i-know-what-your-up-to look and slowly hobbled back to her seat in the front of the bus.

Skyler huffed, but there was no noise from anyone for a few minutes until Skyler huffed again. "you guys suck."

Sami let out the giggle she'd been holding in and Tristan reached over and patted Skyler's shoulder. "We try, my friend." and retracted his arms. Tristan turned his short attention to the kids on the other side of the bus. There were three of them and they looked awkward and shy.

Tristan put on his cocky smile and turned his attention toward the nerds.

Jamie looked at Tristan and noticed his cocky smile. "Got another plan?" she asked eagerly. Sami stopped giggling at stared at Tristan, ready to set up another prank. It was almost one o'clock and they were still up doing pranks and annoying the shit out of people.

Tristan looked at the two girls, still with a cocky smile. "No… I'm just…"

"Staring? You're just staring at those nerds?" Jamie asked. She was disappointed in the guy. He was usually the master of all plans; that's why they kept him around… and for other reasons untold to Jamie. One of the nerds looked over as they heard the word been said.

He scowled. "Don't call us that." he hissed in a whisper. The other two nerds, stared at him in shock like how-could-you-stand-up-for-us…your-our-hero. The nerd with glasses looked like she wanted to kiss him.

Jamie looked at him. "We can call you what ever we like. Now go do your nerd thing and shut up."

The boy who spoke had a brown coconut haircut, acne-covered face and narrowed brown eyes. He looked angry, and his face was turning redder, but di't know what to say.

The other boy un-wrapped from his purple and blue blanket and looked at the boy as if he was saving their lives. This boy had greasy, reddish hair and oily, white skin.

"You know, Peter." he said to the boy. "You don't have to do this."

The girl took Peter's hand in hers, and pushed up her glasses. She had frizzy brown hair, that she attemted to put in a pony-tail, but was unsucsessful, but managing to make it go in every odd direction. "You're still my hero, Peter." she whispered.

Peter looked about ready to cry as he bent down to kiss the girl on the lip. "Thanks, Val."

Noises of disgust came from Tristan, Jamie and Sami.

"Eww, gross." Jamie hised, throwing her pillow at them. "Get a room."

Sami put her hand on Tristan's shoulder, as i she were fainting. "Oh my god. Nerd love. I'm bleeding from the eyes!" She swooned and fell against the seat in a dead 'faint.'

Tristan laughed at his girls. That's what he called them. "C'mon, girls." He said, "Who else can we bother?"

Jamie was still gagging from the attempted heroic action of the nerd and their fluffy kiss but she wasn't done with the nerds. "Come on... He looks like he can put up a word fight. I think we can drag this on."

Tristan laughed. "Im done with those losers. It was alot more interesting when we pranked pretty boy." he said pointing to Skyler. Sami nodded in agreement.

Peter nodded. "Yah. Leave us alone."

Jamie glared at him and stood up. "You lookin' for a fight?" She made a fist and got into a possision to where she could sock him good.

Peter quickly sat down and almost shit himself. Sami stood up and gave Peter that dont-mess-with-us-or-will-beat-the-living-day-lights-out-of-you. The nerd shook his head. "N-no, Sir... Ma'am."

Jamie loosened up and laughed. "We got him." she said giving Sami a high-five. Tristan just rolled his eyes.

Val put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "You did your best."

**-7 o'clock in the A.M.-**

Everyone was asleep, except Tristan. He was wide-awake and messing around with one of the nerd's labtops. "Delete this... and mess that up..." he mumbled pushing the 'delete' button then opening some files. The bus sharply turned into a gas station that just happened to be placed in the middle of no where.

"Holy--" Tristan fell out of his chair, letting the labtop go.

The bus driver parked the bus and saw Tristan on the floor. "Um... watch the bus. I have to--"

Tristan waved his hands. "I don't need to know!" Bus driver nodded and ran out of the vehicle and over to the gas station.

He grabbed the chair closest to him and helped himself up. /Fuckin' bus driver./ Tristan grabbed the labtop that just happen to slide 4 rows in front of him. He laughed quietly that it still worked. He quickly closed all the files and opened Word. He begin to type:

_Wassup dude! I hope you don't mind that I 'borrowed' your labtop. I may have dropped it and had a few accident deletes._ Tristan laughed and continued. _Later dude._

As Tristan scanned over his letter, and began to shut it, there was a loud crash! from outside the bus. Tristan stopped trying to stuff the laptop back into Peter's laptop case and looked out his window. He jumped in his seat when he saw the big bus driver being attacked by a masked man, near the cash register.

"What the hell?!" Tristan yelped, jumping out of his seat and sliding to the ground again.

The masked-man was obviously hell-bent on killing the fat, sweaty old bus driver; with a long blade in his right hand and his other was choking the old man. Why isn't anybody helping him?! Tristan screamed in his mind. He stood up, and run his fingers through his hair. "Whatshoudldo?" he muttered, pacing the bus. "Ahhh Fuck!" He muttered as the masked man drew his lips up to the bus-drivers neck.

What? Is he gonna rape him or something? The masked man bared his teeth and the bus driver stopped spazaming.  
"Tristan." somebody whispered his name and he turned around.

To his horror, there stood Mr. Barnes, the other core teacher. He was tall, and really creepy looking. He was always found eyeing pretty female students and sometimes even teachers. And, on top of that, he was the most strict teacher in the entire senior class.

"What do you think your doing?" the teacher glared at Tristan, who so desperately wanted to see what had happened to the bus-driver, but was to shocked and delirious.

"I-I-I..." Tristan stuttered, pointing his hand over his shoulder at the window.

"Yess?"

"The bus-driver was being attacked." He turned around and pointed out the window. ...but there was nothing there.  
"W-what?!" Tristan shouted, disbelievingly. "But!" he turned around to face the teacher again. "He was just there, i swear!"

"You lot ready to go?" The bus-driver appeared at the front of the bus, closing the doors.

Tristan's mouth dropped. Impossible! Mr. Barnes shot him a death glare. "Nice try, Mr. Tracee." He growled. He put his hand on Tristan's shoulder and shoved him back in his seat, before walking about to his own seat.

Still gaping, Tristan sat there, going over any possible explanations for what just happened. The bus driver got attacked buy a masked-man who looked like he was going to rape him. Then he's back on the bus without any sign of a struggle. In fact...he looked a bit... cleaner. Tristan turned his attention to the bus driver, who smiled, mischievously.

Tristan's eyes widened at the pair of large, pointed, white teeth that the bus-driver had, and the hit of red that glinted in his eyes as he sniggered, turning on the bus engine.

_What. The. HELL just happened?_

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
